Damage Types
The new were introduced to the game in Korean's 30th September 2016 patch as Flint's measurement for a more diverse pool of skills. Following the "Melee" and "Ranged" additions, the " " and " " properties were added soon after with the 9th November 2016 patch. In the Global version, both properties were added in Transcended Llywelyn's and Storm Bear's release on the 26th July 2017, instead of seperate release dates. Flint stated that the addition of further and more coherent skill type categories would add to the pool of possible skill aspects that they would be able to add with future units."별이되어라!의 전투에 다양한 요소를 추가하여 더욱 박진감 넘치는 전투가 진행될 수 있도록 스킬에 근거리와 원거리, 물리, 마법 특성을 부여하여 향후 동료들 간 직업 외 스킬 상성을 추가하였습니다." posted in http://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/2139158 The new classifications were added to all existing unit skill descriptions (Characters as well). They are written in brackets right next to the skill's name. Note that normal attacks or summons do not directly state an attribute, but since FLINT offered a clear definition (by their standards) of their attributes, it is often times easy to categorize them. It should just be said that those are not canon. Since their implementation, all existing skills were instantly and effectively classified as one type of the Combat Range and one type of the Damage Attribute properties. This also means that all former "white damage numbers" which were not more specifically categorized, are now either of the "Magical" or "Physical" attributes. Thus, the game no longer features plain, normal "white damage numbers". Skills without any specific classification will continue to write (Active) or (Passive) instead, which are mainly buffing or hp recovering skills. There is no official information what type NPCs such as Raid or World Boss entities use, but just as normal attacks, their types can be derived with the definitions given. Combat Range Melee Melee or Close-Ranged targeting attacks are granted to all units that need to get close to their target with their own unit model in order to start inflict damage. The unit must not necessarily reach its target to inflict the damage, since the target may move rapidly, but the characteristic feature of melee attacks is that the units move to their target position in their own specific and set time frame. Each unit has its own time frame or duration which it takes to perform its attack or melee skill animation. If they successfully traveled for their specific time frame without being CCed, they will start the process of inflicting their damage, even if the target simultaneously moves to another location. The Melee classification usually *encompasses the Category:Paladin, Category:Warrior or Category:Rogue units *features skills with the Physical attribute Ranged Ranged or Far-Ranged targeting attacks are granted to all units that stand afar from their target to use projectiles such as weapons, objects or magic in order to inflict their damage. The damage is inflicted upon the moment the projectile hits the target, rather than upon the moment it was launched from the attacker. Every unit has its own projectile travel speed, but never a limited or required travel distance. However, damage is generally inflicted within a specific time frame, similar to melee attacks. The Ranged classification usually *encompasses the Category:Archer, Category:Mage/Incanter or Category:Priest units *features skills with the Magical attribute Damage Attribute Magical :Color is wiki invented and is not based on in-game damage numbers ( ) attacks are considered all normal attacks or skills that use magic, magic objects or projectiles to inflict damage. The skills used by Mages, Incanters and Priests are usually of this nature. Magic is not displayed in a different color in-game, nor is it featured as a separate stat. Currently, it can only be reduced or increased by unit's active/passive skills or auras. Upon doing so, it is treated similarly to Area of Effect reduction or even stats such as Critical damage reduction."이 기능은 광역 데미지 감소, 크리티컬 데미지 감소와 같이 근거리 특성을 가진 데미지에 대해서 효과가 적용되는 스킬로." posted in http://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/2139158 The Cerberus World Boss features resistance against any magical damage inflicted upon him, reducing them by an unknown but high rate. :«Scrollbox-List with known users If falsely categorized, please report to an Admin. Physical :Color is wiki invented and is not based on in-game damage numbers ( ) attacks are considered all normal attacks or skills that inflict damage by directly using weapons, the unit's fists, legs or head. Skills or attacks used by Warriors, Rogues and Archers are usually of this nature, however, they can be treated as magic when strengthened or accompanied by special effects. A Paladin is such a class that is mainly of physical nature but can show characteristics of magical abilities. Physical damage is not displayed in a different color in-game, nor is it featured as a separate stat. Currently, it can only be reduced or increased by unit's active/passive skills or auras. Upon doing so, it is treated similarly to Area of Effect reduction or even stats such as Critical damage reduction. The Lava Golem World Boss reduces physical damage inflicted upon him by an unknown, but high rate. That resistance was added with the 2nd Transcended Boden Wave Patch, on November 24, 2016. :«Scrollbox-List with known users If falsely categorized, please report to an Admin. Single Target Area of Effect Splash Damage Variation Piercing or "Purple Damage" is an extra non-elemental (not Physical nor Magical) attack value linked to a successful hit and is displayed with (or fuchsia) damage numbers, which earns it, its nickname. This type of damage ignores defense but cannot strike critically. However, the normal attack that happens simultaneously can be affected by crit. It is essentially Dragon Blaze's "true damage" property. The formula is: :Piercing Damage = Total ATK * Skill Multiplier * Piercing DMG% * (1 - Damage Type Reduction %) Example: 10000 ATK with a 21% Ignore Defense card will deal 2100 damage with the normal attack regardless of the defense or resistance of the target. This damage type is based on a percentage of your total attack value and differs slightly with each attack because of the minimum and maximum attack value. Piercing damage does not seem to be inflicted to the secondary targets from splash attacks (e.g. Draco Brightspark's normal attacks) and can not be reduced or reflected by reflect shields.According to private efforts by https://www.reddit.com/user/Hinokun/ However, Fryderyk the Tenor's or Mikaela the Fatal's AOE abilities will inflict piercing damage. Therefore, it is to assume that normal attacks (even empowered ones) will not inflict piercing damage to secondary targets (main targets will still be affected), but skills, abilities, passives and death passives will. Alternative names The game uses different terms for this type of damage: *The Korean game version may give "fixed damage" upon translating. *The Global game version may use "additional damage", "continuous damage" (e.g. Mikaela the Fatal), "damage over time" (e.g. Windlune the Dark) or "fixed damage". However, please note that not all stats with those four names may refer to the piercing damage attribute, in the GL version. This inconsistency from Gamevil's side is being investigated on by the Wiki staff. Critical modifies a normal attack into a critical strike (depending on the "Critical Rate" stat), inflicting the ATK of the unit times the Critical Damage stat value (%). Due to the implementation of the Skill Attributes it is unknown at this point whether Critical Strikes which originate from an attack with either of the attributes will take form in a "Critical hit with magical/physical attribute" or continue to exist as a separate attribute, losing its original attribute in the process. Flint did not state which of them is the case. Varying :Work in Progress Increases the total ATK of a unit by the Varying property's amount. Different to normal ATK increasing buffs, Varying buffs will increase and calculate each attack's damage individually, during fights. The range of that increase will be within the buff's value, being the highest possible increase, while 0% always represents the lowest possible. Note that if 0% are provided, the damage will not equal 0 (zero). The amount the buff provides will be random in every case. Example: *Let Varying buff be 33% *Let ATK be 1000 *Compare 3 (random) attacks Varying may buff for 1000 * 0% = 1000 (ATK) Varying may buff for 1000 * 24% = 1240 (ATK) Varying may buff for 1000 * 33% = 1330 (ATK) References Category:Basics